Truth of the Dare
by Silversparkanime
Summary: The girls were having a day out while the guys were playing truth or dare in the guild. What happened when a certain pink-haired guy was asked to confess to a certain someone? Will it end well? Or will it turned out into a disaster? Read to find out! One-shot!


It started out like any other day in Fairy Tail, A guild that treasures nakama. The genders were having their gathering. The guys were gathering in their guild while the girls were having their day out, strolling at the park and chatting happily.

"Truth or dare?" Gray asked Gajeel.

"Truth," Gajeel replied without hesitating.

"What is your relationship with Levy Mcgarden?" Gray asked.

"Friends, of course," Gajeel said in an unamused tone.

"I don't think so, I want the truth," Natsu said.

"I said so and I mean it," Gajeel said after he blushed a little.

"Okay, then from now on you cannot go out with Levy," Gray said, still thinking about revenging since Gajeel has dared him to do some crazy thing.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel cried out in a shock tone.

"Why not? Does that mean you liiiiiiiike her?"Happy suddenly asked cheekily out of nowhere.

"Hell, no!" Gajeel continue to deny it.

"Then it's settled," Gray said, finally feeling more cheerful.

"No!" Gajeel shouted again.

"Now we know the answer, let's continue," Elfman said with a smirk.

"Okay, it's your turn, Gajeel, pick a person!" Natsu said while standing up.

"Salamander, truth or dare?" Gajeel said, still upset about the incident that happened earlier.

"That's not fair! Why is it my turn again?" Natsu replied, annoyed.

"Because you are annoying" Gajeel said.

"Hey!"

"Wanna fight?"Gajeel challenged.

"Bring it on!"Natsu said while preparing to fight.

"That's a man!"Elfman said.

Zeref sweat-dropped, "Urm guys…."

"Can you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to eat my cake here!" Suddenly out of nowhere, Erza appears in her heaven wheels armor while pointing all her swords at them.

"H…hai!" Natsu and Gajeel squeaked and sit down obediently, afraid of Erza, the S-class mage/demon with long scarlet hair that is currently eating her cake.

"Hmph!" Both Gajeel and Natsu huffed while glaring at each other.

"Come on, it's your turn Gajeel," Elfman said.

"Salamander, truth or dare?" Gajeel asked, suddenly feeling his cheerful self once more as he thought of a devious dare.

"Dare." Natsu said, quite curious at Gajeel's cheery tone.

"I dare you to confess to bunny girl that you love her," Gajeel said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"What'd you say?!" Natsu asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Do you need me to repeat myself?" Gajeel asked while getting up, "I dare you to go confess to Lucy Heartfillia that you love her," Natsu remained silent while avoiding eye contact.

Gajeel look at him smugly, "Or, are you too afraid to do it?"

Natsu snaps at once, "No! I will do it! It's just confessing, what's so hard about it?"

Both Gray and Gajeel snicker behind Natsu's back.

Romeo glanced to Erza and said, "Hey… Why is Erza-san here? I thought that the girls are having a night-out."

All of them stare at Zeref, who is not afraid of Erza while Zeref could only sweat-drop at everyone's stares. He sighed, "Fine….."

"Erza! Have you seen the girls?" Zeref called out.

"All of them are at the bookshop now, they are coming to the guild after that… why do you ask?" Erza ask suspiciously.

"Just curious…" Zeref trailed off awkwardly and sighed in relief as Erza shrugged it off.

"Alright, since the girls haven't come back, let's continue," Zeref stated while the others nodded their head.

"Let me see…..Doranbolt! or Mest… truth or dare?" Natsu asked.

"Me?! Urm… truth!" Doranbolt said, knowing exactly how horrible the dares can be.

"Tell me, what's your relationship with Wendy Marvell? You seemed to adore her very much." Natsu said, looking at him suspiciously. Gajeel look up from his seat at once. Just like Natsu, he is also quite protective over Wendy since she is like a little sister to him.

"Well… I think of her as a sister. She is kind and cute… But I really admire her determination," Doranbolt replied.

"Oh…I see…"Natsu trailed off, not really convinced at Doranbolt's answer.

"Hey! I swear I'm telling the truth!" Dranbolt said.

"Make sure you keep your hands off her!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison. **(Author Note: Just want them to be over protective brothers as they look cute when they do that. XP)**

"Hai…" Doranbolt sweat-dropped when he heard that. (While Romeo, too sweat-drop at the background)

" Romeo! Truth or dare?" Doranbolt asked.

"I choose truth!" Romeo said at once.

"What do you feel about Wendy Marvell? I saw you blushed when Natsu asked me the question before." Doranbolt asked while ignoring Natsu's protest that that is his question. Romeo blushed again while Doranbolt smirked.

Sensing a certain dragon slayer is glaring at him, he answered wisely: "I guess I admire her. I don't really know if I love her, but I surely like her." Doranbolt smiled at his answer while Gajeel threatens,

"Look punk, if you even dare to…." Natsu elbows him suddenly, making Gajeel wince slightly, "The hell, Salamander?" Natsu frowns and said, "Watch your language when you're talking with Romeo." Gajeel gawks at him, "Just whose side are you on?" Natsu blinks and said, "Side? I'm right here, idiot." Gajeel face-palm, "Never mind, let's just continue."

"Zeref-nii, truth or dare?" Romeo asked.

"…Truth…" Zeref replied, sounding a bit worried.

"Tell me, do you like the first master, Mavis Vermillion?"

"Wha… fine, I love her." Zeref answered, knowing well that he can't lie to his friends/family.

Everyone cheered and thumped him on his back.

"Gray, truth or dare?"

"What?! Not me again!" To which Zeref shrugged, not caring at all.

"Urgh! Fine! I choose truth." Gray said.

"Now tell me, what do you think of… Lucy Heartfillia?"

Everyone blinked at that question. All of them, including Gray, had thought that he is going to ask about Juvia.

"Well… she is pretty much like a sister to me. She is kind, smart, determined and gorgeous. Furthermore, she is pretty sensible too." Zeref smile at that and gesture him to continue.

"Natsu! Truth or dare?" Gray asked deviously.

"Why me again?!"

"That's because you're a man!" Elfman stated.

"Fine… dare!"

"I dare you to drink… wait, let me think of another one," Gray said as a flash of a certain blonde came into his mind. He cares a lot about Lucy, and he wouldn't like her to be hurt by a certain idiot.

"I dare you to say these words to Lucy," Gray said while quickly scribbled some words on a piece of paper.

"Okay! I accept the dare!" Natsu declared while snatching the paper away.

Just in time, the guild door opened while the girls walked in. Everyone stared at Lucy, the blonde girl who was talking to Levy happily. After a few minutes, the guys turned their attention back to Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked, still not understanding the situation.

"GO!" Everyone urged.

"Go what?" Erza asked curiously when she heard them.

"Urm…"

"Yes? I'm waiting here…" Erza demanded.

"No….nothing" Within a second, all the guys ran out of the guild. Not wanting to be 'eaten' by the demon Erza.

"Guys…" Erza warned under her breath.

"Erza! There you are! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the fridge is left with only two strawberry cakes. Have you eaten all 20 cakes?" Mira asked Erza.

"What?! No! I only ate 5 of them…I am going to find the thief!" Erza declared.

Suddenly, a flash of the boys came into her mind.

"How dare them!" Erza shouted while walking out of the guild, wanting to hunt the boys down while Macao chuckled evilly…

In the meantime, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Happy and Lily were walking towards Lucy's apartment. They knew that Lucy is currently in the guild so this is the best time to help Natsu get ready and mainly, find a safe place to hide.

Two hours had passed and it's already 6 in the evening. Gray sat beside the window while looking at the gorgeous scenery of sun set. His eyes grew wide when he saw a figure walking down the streets.

"She's here! Everyone, quick!"Gray shouted. Everyone in the room scrambled into their positions. After a few minutes, they heard the door unlocked and someone at the door shouted.

"Why are you here? Get out of my room!" Lucy shouted.

"Ano…" Natsu, who had been standing behind the door, remained silent.

"What are you waiting for? Get out!" Lucy kept shouting.

"Wait! I have something to say!" Natsu quickly said while pulling a piece of paper out of nowhere.

"I don't want…" Before Lucy can even finish her sentence, Natsu is already reading the note that Gray gave him.

"Luce, for these past two years, I felt that I have a deep connection to you. You look st…stunningly beautiful when I first saw you. I've never compli…compli…" The boys in the room sweat-drop as Natsu furrowed his eyebrow, trying to pronounce the word correctly. Gray whispered as quiet as possible, "compliment!" and quickly muttered 'idiot' under his breath.

Natsu continued, "Compliment you when you wore some outstanding outfit because I thought you are always beautiful. You are smart, kind, passionate, beautiful, sweet and really really…sexy? More like weird…" Gray face-palm, that was so NOT in the paper.

Lucy frown, " Excuse me, I am NOT weird!" Natsu raised his eyebrow and said, "Really? Who in the world would lock their door with 6 locks and left their window open?"

"We…well… it was hot in the room!" Lucy flushed.

"Excuses, excuses…" Natsu said while shaking his head.

The boys in the back just groaned and urged him to continue.

"You may not be perfect in every ways, but you know what, Lucy Heartphillia? I love you, just the way you are." Natsu finished. By then, he's already blushing a bit. On the other hand, Lucy was more stunned than ever. She felt tears in her eyes as she whispered, "Natsu…" Natsu froze as he suddenly has a flashback.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Just be a man and do it!" Elfman groaned._

" _I am just going to!" snapped Natsu._

" _Hey Lisanna!" Natsu greeted._

 _Natsu!" Lisanna smailed._

" _Here…" Natsu roughly shoved a ring into her finger._

" _Wha… Natsu! What are you doing?" Lisanna cried out in horror._

" _There!" Natsu cheered as he had completed Elfman's dare. By then, Lisanna has tears on her face._

" _But Natsu… You can't just force me to wear a ring!" Lisanna cried out as she bolted right out of the guild._

" _Lisanna!" Natsu cried out, confused._

 _Elfman could only felt disgust at himself. He thought that Lisanna wanted this, and so he wanted to make Lisanna happy. However, instead of that, he made her cry. Sometimes he wondered why girls are so difficult. Natsu on the other hand, chased after Lisanna._

" _Lisanna! What did I do? Wait up, Lisanna!" Natsu called out. But Lisanna didn't stop, instead she ran even faster than before._

 _Lisanna! I'm sorry if I did something wrong! That's a dare! Elfman dare me to say it! Lisanna!" Natsu cried out._

" _Lisanna stopped at once and looked back at Natsu, "That's a dare? For Elfman nii-chan?"_

" _Yes, I'm sorry, Lisanna. Please don't cry."_

 _FLASHBACK END_

And after that incident, Lisanna won't talk to her brother for a week. However, Natsu still remembered that incident. And now that Lucy has tears streaming down her face as well, Natsu can't help but panicked.

"Luce! I'm sorry! That's just a dare! Please don't cry!" The boys all stared at Natsu in the upmost horror.

'He did NOT just said that!' thought Gray.

Lucy on the other hand froze.

"That's….just a dare?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Yep!" Natsu said thinking that Lucy will forgive him.

Lucy raised her hand but stopped mid-air, as if debating what to do. Gray who was watching, quickly cried out, "Lucy! No, listen to me!"

"…Gray? Wait… you set this up?" Lucy asked, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucy… I didn't think it will end up like this… I thought…"

"Gray," Lucy said firmly, hands slowly forming into a fist.

"I thought you know better," Lucy said before running away.

"LUCY!" everyone in the room cried out.

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Natsu, knowing that he has done something terrible to Lucy, chased after her. He tracked her down by her smell, and at last found her by the hillside, crying nonstop.

"Luce…"

"Go away!"

"Lucy, I didn't get it. What have I done wrong?"

"You shouldn't have accepted the dare, Natsu!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…" Lucy trailed off, knowing that she can't just admit her feelings, so instead, she said,

"Because you can't just say things you don't mean at all!"

"But Luce, I meant it, every word from the letter."

"Natsu, I mean you meant every bit of it when you…Urgh! Just forget about it…"

"Lucy, I MEANT what I said. We have a pretty deep connection. And I think you are beautiful, Luce, IN the heart. You are weird I every ways, but I guess that's what makes me have this weird feeling when I'm with you. I don't really know what romantically love means, but I heard that it is for someone you like more than a nakama. I guess I am trying to say… I love you, Lucy Heartphillia, with all my heart." Natsu said.

Lucy stopped crying at once as a smile replaced the tears on her face, "Natsu…" and that's when she tackled him to a hug, "I love you too."

However, the hug didn't last very long as they were interrupt by someone…

"You liiiiiiiiiike each other!"

Meanwhile in the guild, the guys have confessed what happened a while ago to the girls. Gray would have been scared out of his wits if he's aware of all the glares (except Juvia of course). Erza would have beaten him till death, but she decided to forgive him this time as she can see that Gray is really worried about Lucy and disgusted at himself. Both Gray and Gajeel sat in the guild together (Which is a rare thing) as they both felt bad about the dare.

"We went too far eh?" Gajeel said.

"Yeah…" Gray mumbled.

"Sorry bout this man." Gajeel apologize. **(Which is really rare… O.o)**

"No it's my fault. I should have known something like this would happen."

"Don't blame yourself too much." **(Ok, this defiantly won't come out of Gajeel's mouth!)**

"…I wonder how they are doing…"

As soon as he said that, the whole guild felt silent. Only a cat snicker can be heard…

Everyone turned their heads towards Happy.

Mira asked, "Happy, you knew something, don't you?" Happy remained silent.

"Look, I will give you 20 fishes… no, salmon fish if you tell me everything you know, deal?" Mira asked, trying to get the information out of the cat's mouth.

"No can do, Mira. Lucy offered me more than that."

At once, everyone in the guild knows…

"LUCY BRIBED YOU?!"

"…"

"Fine! I will give you 10 salmon fish EVERY DAY if you tell me what happen."Mira argued.

"Deal!" Happy cheered.

And the result is…

"WHAT?!"

THE END

 **Authors note: Finally finished! I know the characters are a bit OOC(ok, maybe not just a bit…) Please forgive me! Anyway this is my second fanfiction. It's still a one-shot and it's shorter than the last one. However I promised that it will be longer next time! And I will try to write chapters too! Hope you all enjoy this fanfic and stay tune with my next one XD. And don't forget to read and review! Fav and follow!**


End file.
